transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Situation in Nightsiege
Gates of Nightsiege The thick, steel plate walls of the Decepticon capital of Nightsiege rise over twice the height of a Guardian and extend for many kilometers to both north and south, blocking the city's interior from most spying optics. The dark, massive gates themselves are made of reinforced duralloy steel to resist all but the most powerful and persistent ground assaults, and usually have a contingent of troops stationed there not only as guards but as gatekeepers. Occulting the stars on the eastern horizon are the copper 'mountains' of Cuprahex. And it begins! Decepticons, being the masters of the skies that they are, no doubt have all sorts of aerial early-warning systems...and right now, they'll be going off like crazy! As there's something BIG approaching Decepticon airspace- something big...and with an Autobot logo on it! *ZOOM!* Battlecruiser transforms into his Scattershot mode. Scattershot sits in the rear of the shuttle, checking the clip in his acid pellet rifle before slamming it back home with a dull metallic clunk. "This is the my kind of plan," he mentions to no one in particular. "Sudden, brutal and excessive." Then he steps up to the closest airlock. "Once the lasers start flyin', I'm hopping out and flying alongside. No sense giving 'em just one target to worry bout." Galvatron is just now stalking across the ramparts of Nightsiege's gates, mouth curled in anger as he scans the horizon. "DECEPTICONS! The Autobots have come for the fortress of Nightsiege! Understand this: our city will NOT fall! For if it does, you will ALL be held responsible for your lack of devotion to the Empire! Do you understand?" he screams at the defenders, which include a large number of gumbies who are also standing along the ramparts. Wheelie has arrived. Decepticon Shuttle is down on the tarmac, currently having his latest load of essential war supplies being offloaded by some of those nameless gumbies. That's why he hasn't been at the front lines all that much lately. Increased offensives require increased shipping of supplies, and Astrotrain remains one of those very rare assets that through the miracle of some long lost or obscure technology can hold an awful lot more in his cargo bay than first glance would suggest (up to and including Devastator and a goodly portion of the Decepticon forces). As such, he hasn't had much of a chance to get out and shoot much, which hasn't helped his mood any. Until now. "What!?" he exclaims after hearing Galvatron's proclomation. "Hurry it up you cheeseheads, get that cargo out already! I haven't shot anythin in too long already!" "Pfft, yeah whatever." One of the gumbies pipes up. "Look smartaft," comes the triplechanger's growled reply. "Either I get to bash some Bots in, or I"m gonna pick a certain seeker or two to take out my boredom on afterwards!" The gumby's efforts do increase ever so slightly. It wasn't the most glorious of positions for Springer, but in this case, it was part of the job. Making his way up through a hastily constructed tunnel, the Autobot wipes off heaps of dirt off his green armor. "Alright Grimlock, the sooner we get out of this maze, the sooner I'll thank Primus I'm still active. Did the Constructicons build this piece-of-junk tunnel?" Glancing ahead, the Wrecker spots a flashing light. This had been the signal the Autobots had been waiting for. Just a few yards above them lay the gates to Nightsiege. If all worked as planned, the Autobots would have surprise on their side. "Green light means go everyone!! Lock and load for battle!!" And the Autobot shuttlecraft streaks towards the Decepticon ramparts, in loose (well, sloppy) formation with Scattershot! It doesn't slow, it doesn't veer off course- it just keeps going! Meanwhile, beneath Nightsiege, Grimlock shifts around in the the cramped and makeshift tunnel, glancing back at Springer. "Hnn. That sound good 'nuff!" he says- and the brings out his Energo Sword, stabbing upwards to carve a hole out of the tunnel ceiling, at which point he pulls himself out into the open air...right on Astrotrain's tarmac! "Hnn. Maybe us take wrong turn somewheres." he grunts. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Springer has 'skipped' his action for this round. Galvatron squints upwards, and frowns at the sight of the approaching Autobot shuttle. "Yes, come to me, Autobots! Come to Galvatron! Come to your deaths!" He fires his cannon relentlessly at the shuttle, and some of the gumbies stick their heads over the ramparts and join in. Combat: You can only use this command while in combat. "Faster ya fraggin idjits!" Astrotrain snarls at the gumbies as they literally start rolling things off as fast as they can. The last cylindrical crate goes rolling down his ramp, and the triplechanger rises up as he transforms, rifle in hand and looking towards the walls as Galvatron and the others open fire on the incoming shuttle. "Aw no! I'm missing the opening shots!" "Hey what's this?" One of the seekers points as Grimlock's sword slices up through the tarmac and moves around to make a large enough hole. About three seekers and Astrotrain all stare as the hole is made wide enough, and one of Grimlock's large hands come up haul himself up into place. The seekers all stare, even as Astrotrain reacts first, reaching up to kick one of them in the back and send him stumbling helplessly right -at- the Dinobot, arms flailing. "Go play with Dimlock for a sec, loser! I gotta call this in." Astrotrain says, "Uh, we got a Dinobot comin up in the middle of the landing pad." Scattershot is rattled by the concussion of a nearby explosion. He rolls briefly, but judicious use of engines allows him to right himself, and get back on course. Only in this case, Scattershot's 'course' is directly towards the source of the most potent firepower headed hs way. Namely, Galvatron. "Startin' off with a bang, eh Galvatron? I may not like your troops, your cause -- or your face. But sometimes I gotta admire your style. Here's mine!" The cannon set in his nosecone glows briefly as it charges, then uneashes a stream of electron pulses at the Decepticon leader. Scattershot transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. XF-35B Astral Lightning is not with the other Seekers. She's up high, coming back from a patrol - a patrol that means she is coming in entirely the direction that the Autobot shuttle that was so attention-getting took. So she didn't see that. What she hears, however, is Astrotrain complaining about Autobots via . A quick call in to +faction lets her know where Astrotrain is - conveniently right where she was haded, anyway. She speeds up, a lit candle in the sky, coming in fast. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. The tunnels may be narrow, but to little Wheelie they only seem 'just right'. Still, that doesn't give him much room to prance around in his usual foolhardy manner. He looks around as crumbling dirt rains down on his own shoulder. As Wheelie dusts off the chunks, he frowns to himself. "Constructicons are known to have a sloppy finger, so Wheelie thinks that you may be right, Springer." As more debris falls from the , he shields himself with his arm, only to get covered in tunnel junk. He bursts out of his mess, still covered in dirt, and makes his way towards the makeshift exit, right behind Grimlock with slingshot in hand! Galvatron says, "WHAT!? Kill him! I don't care if it's Grimlock, KILL HIM!" Astrotrain says, "Yep, it's Grimlock alright." Catechism says, "I'm en route. I'll have to see what I have in my bomb kit..." Between the blasts of the Decepticon troops and Galvatron's cannon (okay, it's mostly Galvatron), the Autobot shuttlecraft is soon reduced to smoking wreck- in fact, far faster than a proper shuttle would have succumbed to the fire- a decoy! Meanwhile, Grimlock stomps out of the tunnel- only to find a Decepticon kicked his way! Grimlock grunts- then reaches out with his free hand, attempting to grab hold of the poor chump and hurl him back in Astrotrain's direction! As Grimlock and Wheelie break through the surface to reveal themselves, Springer withdraws his lightsaber continues moving down the tunnel towards the next waypoint. <> Flinging off a few more chunks of falling dirt and debris, the Wrecker finally arrives at the next flashing light in the tunnel. Peering upward, the Autobot slices through the slab of ground above him. Once the cut has been made, Springer leaps through the opening, landing somewhere behind the Decepticon tarmac. "Looks like the coast is clear. I don't like this...time to look for some Decepticons to bust up!!" Slipping along the backside of a nearby building, the Autobot advances for his surprise attack. Combat: Grimlock misses Astrotrain with his Nameless Decepticon! (Punch) attack! Galvatron says, "What? That shuttle just fell to pieces!" Catechism says, "They don't use diecast construction anymore, mi'lord." Astrotrain says, "Now there's Grimlock and uh, that freak midget Wheelie and WOAH! *cuts off as he ducks* That imitation loser Springer just came outta the hole too!" Galvatron says, "THAT was more like tinfoil! Now I see--the shuttle was a diversion! The real attack was from underground! Damn the Autobots and their drill tanks!" Astrotrain says, "This'll be great, I haven't had a chance to stomp Springer flat in awhile!" Springer says, "Looks like we've sprung a surprise on the Decepticons." Galvatron screams back up at Scattershot even as electricity surges across his body, "No one makes a fool of GALVATRON and LIVES, Autobots!" His cannon arm raises towards the Technobot leader, firing off a series of relatively low-powered blasts. "And if you like my style so far, Scattershot, just you wait until you see the HORRORS I have in store for you--and your friends!" Combat: Galvatron misses Battlecruiser with his Technobot Softener (Disruptor) attack! Grimlock says, "That the plan! Find 'portant lookin' stuffs n' splode it!" Astrotrain is half reporting what he sees on his radio as he backpedals a bit, his rifle held up and to the sky, relying on the other Decepticon seekers to keep Grimlock busy. Or at least that was the intention, as the hapless one who got booted towards the dinobot comes flying -back- a moment later, prompting the Triplechanger to launch himself sideways to avoid getting clobbered in the process. "Woah!" Landing on his front, he half turns to look where the hapless gumby went flying, taking out the other two seekers in the process as they fall down in a clatter of tangled limbs and dented metal. Rather than be concerned for his comrades, Astrotrain takes no small amount of delight in the display. "Hah! That's what happens when ya put mass produced toy soldiers on the front lines!" From his perspective on the ground, he catches sight of large green feet moving about behind another parked shuttle, prompting Astrotrain to narrow his optics as he scrambles to his feet. Disregarding Grimlock for the moment, he moves to investigate, by leaping up into the air and soaring a short distance until he's hovering above...and can see Springer below. "Haw! Lookie what I found, cheap imitations scramblin about like turborats!" With that, he fires off a series of low-yield blasts in Springer's direction, as if to reach out and say hello. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Springer with his Pewpewpew! (Laser) attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning doesn't want to shoot at Grimlock. She really doesn't. She thinks she would rather endure having her wings torn off and fed backwards through her engine, because... Grimlock is liable to do exactly to her, if she's not careful, and more! But Galvatron bellowed, and the cogs of the Empire must go their turn. Catechism opens on Grimlock with some unenthusiatic explosives. Wheelie says, "Autobots need not to worry, Decepticons experience Wheelie's fury!" Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Grimlock with her Oh I Guess I Should Shoot You attack! -1 Scattershot says sourly, "Oh, well in /that/ case..." "Ow." And Grimlock is struck by Catechism's rocketry! The dinocommander takes it in stride, however, and transforms to his even more fearsome dinosaur mode- taking a moment to glance back at his good buddy, Wheelie. "Me Grimlock want know if you need ride?" he asks of the orange minibot- even as a small chair levers out of Grimlock's back! This takes but a moment, however, as Grimlock soon gets back to the buisness of wanton destruction! Letting out a growl that's enough to send a handful of nameless seekers running, Grimlock tracks Catechism's path across the sky- and then his optics flare to life, firing off lasers at the jet! "Me Grimlock love shooting septi-cons! Almost much as me Grimlock like crushing septi-cons!" Combat: Grimlock misses XF-35B Astral Lightning with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Battlecruiser rolls again as he's bracketed by energy blasts that just miss scorching off a few astro-tons of armor plating. Almost to the ground now, he skims along the surface before transforming, already running in full stride. He skids to a stop, then raises his rifle and sweeps it across the top of the walls, trying to hose down Galvatron as well as his line of gumby followed with the greenish-tinged pellets. Battlecruiser transforms into his Scattershot mode. Combat: Scattershot misses Galvatron with his Acid Rain attack! -2 Scattershot says, "Infantry on the walls. Let's mop 'em up before they get airborne!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Coming up behind a pair of Decepticon gumbies, Springer tippy-toes with his hulking metallic boots. *CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK* Yea...that works for about two seconds. As the pair of seekers turn around, the Wrecker charges forward and grabs them by the neck, smashing them together with blinding speed. As the two crumble to the ground with Chuck Norris-movie-bad-guy-precision, Springer wipes his hands clean. "Thanks for playing Deceptipunks. Next time, put your heads together for something better than that." The Wrecker doesn't have much time to let out any other great lines because he's suddenly pelted by incoming fire from above. Swinging his blue optics upward, Springer withdraws his photon blaster from subspace, "Astrotrain! Long time no see. Sorry I didn't call, but I did bring you a house warming gift." With that said, the Autobot squeezes the trigger on his weapon, unleashing a few bolts of crimson-red energy at the Decepticon. *PEW* *PEW* Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Guarded. With a somersault twist and an aimless hop, Wheelie manages to land at Grimlock's side, barely dodging the firepower meant for Grimlock! But this barrage doesn't dampen his spirits. Instead, as the chair compartment pivots out of the Dinobot's back, Wheelie nods to the beast and hurriedly runs up his tail and back. "Wheelie don't mind if chair starts to chafe, riding on Grimlock is both great and safe!" Stretching back his terrifying slingshot, he shoots at whatever Grimlock's head is pointing at. Wheelie goes Dino-tank mode! Combat: Springer misses Astrotrain with his Photon Blaster (Laser) attack! Astrotrain says, "Did he -have- to bring that Rhyming midget with him?" Galvatron says, "Now, Astrotrain, if the Autobot is annoying you, the solution is simple: Kill him!" XF-35B Astral Lightning tilts up and manages to evade Grimlock's lasers, but it is a close call - Grimlock really has excellent aim, for a brute. She'll just have to be trickier than him, and deception is the creed of her people, as established by their legendary founder, Straxus. Catechism hopes she can manage it, lest she disgrace her heritage. After a return shot, she puts her aerobatic training to use, pulling into a climb, but she knows she can level off or invert any time wants. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Robot T-Rex! with her Dirty Trick attack! -4 Astrotrain responds to the incoming return fire by jinking left, then right in mid-air before he dives straight downwards, superman-style, using the cover of one of the inert shuttles to briefly break Springer's line of sight to his target, stray blasts stitching the shuttle's hull as they pursue. It's only a heartbeat in time before the big purple triplechanger emerges from behind his makeshift cover, holding his rifle up and at the ready as he looks for his target, searching for that telltale green paint. "Pft, the only gift I want is to stomp ya flat and send ya cryin home to Rodimus again! Show ya how triplechanger designs are supposed to work!" Leaning down, Astrotrain peers under the landing strugs of the shuttles again, advancing cautiously with both hands on his rifle until he spots that green paintjob once more! "We can play Hide and go Seek all day if ya want, or we can get down to the way I prefer it...MEAN AND NASTY!" And with that, he leaps out from hiding, and hoses down the area of the telltale target he had chosen with purple coloured ion blasts from his metal-warping rifle. The question is, did he pick where Springer was standing? or did he just hose one of those hapless nameless seekers in the area who just happened to be unlucky enough to share Springer's paint color? Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Astrotrain misses Springer with his Ionic Displacer Rifle attack! -2 Galvatron does not move from the ramparts as the acid rains down on them. While numerous gumbies are struck and collapse, screaming, Galvatron pays them no mind. "I don't blame you for keeping your distance, Scattershot, but you'll find, sooner or later, that you will have no choice but to face me on the ground!" He smirks wryly. "Or perhaps I'll just come up to YOU!" Galvatron does not take off after him, however, and instead fires a blast from one of his lesser known weapons--the direct-current electric laser rifle, which he wields in his left hand. Astrotrain never really liked those seekers much anyway. Combat: Galvatron strikes Scattershot with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! Scattershot says, "Frak it." Robot T-Rex! grunts as Catechism's blast pings off his armor- but thankfully, not off of Wheelie! "Grr!" Grimlock snarls- but then he glances over, noting Scattershot bravely doing battle with Galvatron! "Hm." he says, and then wheels about, heading towards Nightsiege's wall. "You Wheelie shoot at them septi-cons! Me Grimlock gon' CRUSH thems!" And with that, Grimlock thunders up the stairs to the top of the battlements, scattering Seekers in his wake- but Grimlock's rampage isn't directed towards the troops- but rather, their leader! The dinosaur's jaws open wide and he attempts to *CHOMP!* down on Galvatron's left arm, the one with the laser! "Grr!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with his Dino Crush attack! -5 Combat: You took 12 damage. Scattershot takes advantage of Grimlock's timely attack and transforms into his battlestation mode. "Just gimme a second to lock 'em in, big guy!" True to his words, the strange sensor-like attachments alongside his main gun activate and begin tracking minutely as he begins generating a target solution. But who is the target?? Scattershot transforms into his Battlestation mode. Combat: Battlestation takes extra time to aim his next attack. Springer grumbles to himself as he bangs his Photon Blaster with his free hand, "Aww geez. That's the last time I set the gun to -MISS- and then leave it in that position!" As the Wrecker ponders his mistake, he's shaken out of his thought by the screams of a seeker next to him. The triple-changer watches as the poor gumby is melted into an imitation of a blown up T-1000™. "Nice shootin' Astrotrain! I never the liked the guy anyway. You're ready for some MEAN and NASTY?" the Autobot says as he cracks the metallic joints in his hands. "I don't know about that....but how about I show you what WRECK and RULE means!!" Snapping his lightsaber to life, the triple-changer leaps into the air, putting a good deal of momentum into the sizzling attack. "Have a taste of this pal!" Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Springer strikes Astrotrain with his Lightsaber attack! Sitting comfortably in the Dino-chair, Wheelie obeys the commands and provides cover fire by shooting Flaming Rocks at the surrounding Decepticons. The rumbling of Grimlock's treading servos nearly knock Wheelie off his seat as they near the Decepticon leader. Through the bouncing and bounding, Wheelie thinks he may still have a shot at Catechism. He pulls his weapon, and grins. "You shoot at my buddy Grimlock, now you eat rocks from my infamous slingshot!" Combat: Wheelie misses XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Slingshot attack! Galvatron smirks, chuckling as his shot hits the mark. "Ha! This dinky little rifle doesn't hurt as much as my REAL weapon, but it's good for softening up the likes of you! And now is the time for me to unleash my REAL power!" He slowly raises his cannon, but before he can fire again, Grimlock has seized his left arm between his jaws! "AGGHHH!" Galvatron screams at the sudden pain, and involuntarily drops his rifle to the ground. "Damnable creature! Release me or I'll show you a REAL monster!" He drops his elbow down on the back of Grimlock's head, trying to force him to let go! Of course, those elbow strikes are precariously close to where Wheelie is sitting on Grimlock! Oh no! Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Bare Hands attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot T-Rex! 's Agility. (Crippled) Astrotrain is briefly obscured in a shower of sparks as the lightsaber makes connection with his raised arm, sending him sprawling to the ground and skidding a short distance as the superheated line carved along his forearm glows red hot. It's only testamount to Astrotrain's sturdy design that his armor held up against the blow, and he didn't lose the limb altogether. His skid is stopped as he bumps against the side of several crates, sitting up and glaring back at Springer. "Pfeh. Wrecker? The only think yer gonna be when I get through with you is wrecked!" He leaps up to his feet, pulling his own blade free, as he slaps an energy clip into the hilt and sends it igniting in a red hissing aura. His sword isn't a lightsaber, but an energy sword that looks like it must have been taken off some giant robot piloted by a bunch of teenagers. Which isn't far from the truth. Either way, Astrotrain suddenly goes lunging in, holding his sword two-handed as he brings it swinging in a long, overhead arc...only to stop about a hand's width from actually making contact with anything. "Psyche!" As usual, Astrotrain doesn't play fair, and this is no exception to that fine record as his 'sword' attack suddenly turns into something else as he lashes out with one huge foot to boot at Springer's midsection. When Astrotrain's incredible speed fails him, he resorts to his other favorite tactic. Brute force. Combat: Astrotrain misses Springer with his Astro-Beating attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning has a brief respite from Grimlock as the monster changes foes, but she's still wary. Actually, the respite makes her paranoid, and she inverts her flight, and just in time! Wheelie's rock whizzes by her, cutting through her jetstream. The Seeker takes aim at the small fellow and fires, but the way she's descending fast... her aim might not be so good. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning misses Wheelie with her Small Munition attack! *BONK!* "Ow!" Galvatron's attack is enough to make Grimlock let go- but he's not gonna stay that way for long! "Hurry up and shoot him!" Grimlock snarls- and then tromps a step forward, attempting to sink his teeth and claws into the Decepticon commander, so as to hold him in place for whatever craziness Scattershot is planning! "Grrgh!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with his Hold still! (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Battlestation emits various mechanized sounds and rhythmic thumping noises as he cycles through various types of ammunition. "Thermal, Sonic, H-E...decisions, decisions." As his allies and their various opponents trade attacks, he tries to let his sense of strategy decide. "Ah hell...y'know what? I'll just use 'em ALL!" Hey, strategy doesn't come easy to some Autobots. But what does come easy to Scattershot is a high volume of fire. He unleashes a volley of shells that glow, buzz, smolder and crackle with otherworldly energies. No telling what some of those will do if they actually hit. It's doubtful that even he knows sometimes. Combat: Battlestation strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Omni-Targetable Weapons Array Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired XF-35B Astral Lightning 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Battlestation strikes Astrotrain with his Omni-Targetable Weapons Array Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Astrotrain's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Battlestation misses Galvatron with his Omni-Targetable Weapons Array Area attack! -1 Ravage has left. Catechism says, "Standby for blast." There's a reason he's called Springer. One: the cartoon writers just pulled the name out of the hat when they ran out of good ideas. Two: the writers figured they should give him some jumping ability after that. Powered by his strong legs, the Autobot springs backward to avoid Astrotrain's massive boot. "Looks like you still can't kick that habit of missing pal! Let's see if you can miss the MEAN GREEN MACHINE too!!" Dropping to the ground, the triple-changer revs to life as a Cybertronian Race Car. Springer's gas pedal is slammed downward by an invisible force as the vehicle speeds towards the Decepticon. "Time for you to cross the finished line Astrotrain!" *VRROOOM* *VRROOOM* Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Dangerously close to the Decepticon leader now, the mounted Wheelie grimaces, whips out his Three-Bladed Knife, and playfully spins it in the air before a strike on Galvatron's shoulder. Bad move. Catechism's shot shoots down towards the floor, and thusly, the only victim stabbed is the ground itself. Before he can curse his dumb luck, Galvatron's smelly elbow just lightly bumps Wheelie in the face, sending him toppling off the Dino-chair. He bounces off Grimlock's thigh, several meters from his blade. "The life of the dark knight must be ended by the knife!" Struggling, Wheelie quickly crawls away, rushing towards his knife, taking advantage of the scattered shots led by Scattershot. Hopefully they are enough to create a minute diversion. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Astrotrain with his Mean Green Machine attack! -3 Galvatron gets pinned against a rampart by the Dinobot commander, snarling in frustration as the big dino again bites into his shoulder and hangs onto him like a dog on a bone. However, Galvatron, owing to his vast strength, is able to grab Grimlock in turn and drag him right into Scattershot's line of fire. One way or the other, this would prevent Scattershot from shooting at him. "I am growing very agitated with the both of you!" he snarls. "But this makes me realize something. I think that you two DESERVE each other!" And then, with a great heave, Galvatron forces Grimlock's jaw off of his shoulder, and then attempts to heft the Dinobot up into the air and hurl him right at Scattershot! "Have fun with each other while I go play with your OTHER friends!" He doesn't seem to notice Wheelie yet, but then again, Wheelie might be one of the "friends" Galvatron was talking about! XF-35B Astral Lightning is, despite all her efforts, nailed by Scattershot's... uh... scattering of shots. He fills the field with so many shots, he's bound to hit something eventually! He hits her through a wing, which reduces her ability to maneuver, and she's knocked into robot mode. Robot mode has hands! That means she can /make/ ambivalent explosives, instead of just shooting them off randomly. Catechism quickly slaps something together, and boom it goes! XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism has created a bomb: "Ambivalent Explosives"! Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Epic Flail Area attack! Combat: Galvatron strikes Battlestation with his Epic Flail Area attack! Combat: Catechism strikes Wheelie with Ambivalent Explosives's Huge Explosion #9694 Area attack! Combat: Catechism's Ambivalent Explosives is destroyed! Combat: Catechism strikes Battlestation with Ambivalent Explosives's Huge Explosion #9694 Area attack! Combat: Catechism misses Robot T-Rex! with Ambivalent Explosives's Huge Explosion #9694 Area attack! Combat: Catechism strikes Galvatron with Ambivalent Explosives's Huge Explosion #9694 Area attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Catechism strikes herself with Ambivalent Explosives's Huge Explosion #9694 Area attack! Astrotrain has to raise one hand to shield his face as the blasts from Scattershot pepper about the area, prompting a sudden exclamation from him in short order, "What the frag ever happened to the good old fashioned one on one fight!?" he howls, shaking a fist in the Technobot's direction. He should probably have been paying more attention to Springer though, as he is once again taken off of his feet with the heavy *CLANK!* of metal on metal. Skidding across the ground for several bodylengths, he comes to a halt once more after meeting a solid object, aka the parked shuttle again, a tendril of smoke rising up from his dented chestplate. "Ugh..." he exclaims, rubbing at his head. "I need a vacation." "You just had a vacation!" one of the gumby seekers from the pile of seeker bodies exclaims. "SHADDUP!" Astrotrain retorts, before getting to one knee, as he glares towards the speeding racecar. "A'right, fine. You wanna play that way..." He snarls, his arms rising above him as he abruptly transforms, flipping and coming up with a heavy *TOOM* of impact, his eight huge wheels crashing onto the ground as he lets loose a thick blast from his whistle, the single headlight on the front of his train form illuminating Springer's car frame like an Evil cyclopian eye. "I never was much for races anyway!" he exclaims, his huge frame suddenly exploding forward in a roar of acceleration that belies his sudden bulk, helped along by a brilliant orange flame from his rear-mounted rocket boosters. "I much prefer a DEMOLITION DERBY!" He bears down on the other triplechanger, his armored front end angling left, then right as he steers for a collision course of epic proportions. Wheelie says, "That bomb is coming fast, if we don't move now it's gonna kick our-*CRAAASH*" Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Fearless. Armor locks in place, parts shift and Astrotrain transforms into a huge Battletrain! Combat: Decepticon Battletrain strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Train Crossing attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Cybertronian Race Car 's Agility. (Crippled) "Hnh?" And Grimlock is heaved over the battlements! He crashes to the ground, leaving a large, dino-shaped dent...one that's deep enough to protect him from the worst of Catechism's bombing! "Grr!" Grimlock snarls- and pushes himself up, transforming into his robot mode. "Hnn. Too far for crushings. Need gun. BIG gun." and with that said, he settles his optic ridge on Scattershot's station mode. "That do!" And with that, Grimlock tromps over- at which point he squats down, grabbing the battlestation with his mighty hands, and picks the artillery-technobot up, propping him up on his shoulder like the galaxy's largest bazooka! "HEY YOU GALVYTRON!" Grimlock barks out, even as his stance wobbles slightly from the oversized and unbalanced weapon. "How you like getting YOU OWN MEDICINE'D?!" he demands, and then *thumps* on Scattershot's hull until the Technobot has the sense to fire! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with Battlestation 's Megavolt Pulse Cannon attack! Combat: You took 22 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Battlestation is first knocked over by Grimlock when the Dinobot Commander is sent flying. Before he can even think about standing up again, Catechism's explosive goes off. Scattershot advertently shields Grimlock from the bulk of the impact with his own body. Then he gets picked up and used as a makeshift weapon. "Whaa--Who? Grimlock? Where--" ZAAAAP! "Please tell me you hit something," He finishes. Then he transforms into robot mode, one hand shielding his optic as he looks for himself. "Aww, yeah." he comments, though he still sounds a little out of it. So he points his arm and fires off two little energy bolts from the lasers set in the back of his hand. This is what in Technobot terms qualifies as a 'breather'. Battlestation transforms into his Scattershot mode. Combat: Scattershot strikes Galvatron with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Scattershot's attack has damaged your Firepower! KA-ZOW! The massive energy blast hurls Galvatron off of the ramparts as it hits him dead center, leaving him with no time to even gloat. Worse, Scattershot shoots him AGAIN while Galvatron is in mid-air! "AAAGGHHHH!" Galvatron screams as he goes flying over the side. It seems Wheelie has been spared, this time! There's no tracks for miles around, but that doesn't matter when it comes to Astrotrain. The Cybertronian Race Car is T-Boned by the locked and loaded locomotive, crushing the vehicle's side door in with incredible strength. If he was Blurr, he'd be halfway to Primus in the sky by now, but fortunately for Springer he's built with sterner stuff. "Thanks for the body work pal. Let me repay you!" emits the damaged car as it blasts upward with an arry of transformation sounds. A second later, a Cybertronian Helicopter is on an intercept course with the the armored train. As the chopper moves into firing range, it lets loose a barrage of laser fire from its laser cannons. Slowly, but surely the laser blasts creep closer and closer towards the Decepticon. "Next stop! Your nearest repair facility!" Exploding upwards into the sky, Springer transform into a mean green, Cybertronian Helicopter! Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter strikes Decepticon Battletrain with his Laser Cannons attack! There it is! The knife. Just as Wheelie's grip is firmly around it, Catechism's bomb-blast floors him into the ground. Pieces of armor upon his back sear and burn as he shakes his head from the dizziness. He grunts under his breath, struggling to get up. Where is she? He spots Catechism. When he does, he points a finger at her and grins. "That was a dirty trick with that fire-bomb, let Wheelie re-pay you with a brand-new Wheelie iron-on!" Slingshot and Knife at the ready, man, he is pumped. KA-ZOW! The massive energy blast hurls Galvatron off of the ramparts as it hits him dead center, leaving him with no time to even gloat. Worse, Scattershot shoots him AGAIN while Galvatron is in mid-air! "AAAGGHHHH!" Galvatron screams as he goes flying over the side. It seems Wheelie has been spared, this time! But it's not over yet. Before long Galvatron is rocketing back over the fortress walls, and lands behind them again, glaring at Grimlock and Scattershot. "Nice hit, Grimlock--or should I credit SCATTERSHOT for that one? Hm, let me think on it!" Galvatron then transforms into his own artillery mode. "Yeessss... whomever was most responsible for that blow shall DIE! What do you two say, hm?" His barrel shifts from one combatant to the other, as if he's thinking about this carefully. "Oh, what the hell--I'll just kill Grimlock!" Then, a blinding beam of magenta streaks down at Grimlock. Can anyone survive bombardment by power of such magnitude? Decepticon Battletrain slows for a moment as Springer takes to the air, his huge frame turning in place as the laser blasts stitch along his armored body. As a train, he goes more for sturdiness than speed an agility, and it shows as the lasers are largely soaked up by his much heavier armor in this form, turned into black pockmarks across his hull. "I got a loong way to go before I get to the repair bay yet, ya little green bug!" He snarls under his breath, turning and chugging to the left, then the right as he does a little bit of a zig-zag pattern to attempt something resembling evasive maneuvers. As he does so, compartments along his sides open up and the double barreled cannon turrets come to life, lifting their barrels into the sky and sending forward a stream of low-yield tracer fire that ends in a string of explosions that lance after Springer like Flak from a bygone era. Seems Astrotrain is perfectly capable of operating the turrets without any help. "Do yerself a favor and lie down. I promise I won't make it hurt too much!" Combat: Decepticon Battletrain sets his defense level to Protected. Galvatron falls forward, collapsing into himself as he converts into his dreaded artillery mode! S**t just got real! Combat: Decepticon Battletrain strikes Cybertronian Helicopter with his Battle Cannons attack! -1 Combat: Galvcannon strikes Grimlock with his Galvcannon attack! Combat: Wheelie takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sometimes, the least likely can be the most deadly! Catechism is fairly heavily damaged by the force of her own blast, but she laughs anyway, from the sheer thrill of making stuff go boom, even if she didn't blow up Grimlock - because hey, Galvatron just did! Catechism calls out, obviously impressed, "Nice one, sir!" So she doesn't really notice Wheelie getting set to TAKE HER ON. Instead, she casts her whip at Scattershot, the one who has caused her the most trouble sor far! Combat: Catechism misses Scattershot with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -4 "You no can kill me Grimlock! You Galvy-tron...uh oh." *KABOOSH!* Grimlock is struck full on in the chest, sending him tumbling end over end across the metal landscape, where he lands in a heap! He's made of sterner stuff than, say, Starscream- but even still, as Grimlock pushes himself to hands and knees, his joints spark with electrical current- unable to properly hold his massive weight in their damaged state! "Ghhrn. Hnngh." he mutters, pushing himself to hands and knees. The laser core is willing, but the body is damaged! Curses! Combat: Grimlock takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Grimlock hhnnghs. "Nnf. Scattershot. Springer. Wheelie. How you ams doings? Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock...feel kinda woozy." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Have you been eating outdated energon treats again, Grimlock?" Grimlock says, "Hnngh. More like eating LASERS. From Galvytron. Me not dead yet, though!" Wheelie says, "Wheelie is doing just fine, but you look like you ate a mine." Scattershot says, "Yeah, we'll get by, somehow." Scattershot is still feeling the effects of the earlier attack from Galvatron. He stands a little shakily next to Grimlock as the Decepticon Biggest Gun makes it's appearance. Galvatron announces his target, but Scattershot knows he's toting enough firepower to go around and has no doubt that he'll be feeling the pain next. Which just means that Scattershot had better get his licks in while he can. He raises his rifle again, pulls out the clip and tosses it negligently aside, then plugs in a fresh one. But this one is missing the warning signs and 'Danger! Highly Corrosive!' labels. Combat: Scattershot strikes Galvcannon with his Automatic Acid Pellet Rifle...minus the acid attack! Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Scattershot's attack has damaged your Strength! Swerving around the explosive pockets, it's only a matter of time before the Cybertronian Helicopter succumbs to Astrotrain's bevy of cannon fire. Taking a few blasts across his wings, the chopper forms the obligatory tail of cartoon-smoke as it heads for ground level. "Hmmm...where to touch down....ah ha! I've got my mark!" Just before the chopper hits Cybertron's surface, exploding into a billion pieces, it transforms into Springer's robotic form. As a Decepticon seeker tries to pounce on the wounded Autobot, the triple-changer alertly feels the attack coming, taking the enemy by the chest plate. "You finally came to huh pal? Well you're about to take another trip to sleep mode!" Taking aim as best you can with a full-sized robot in your grasp, the Autobot flings the Seeker in the direction of Astrotrain's chugging form. "I think your lackey needs a ride back to base!" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer misses Decepticon Battletrain with his Decepticon Lackey Toss (Kick) attack! Now that Catechism has her mind on his comrade, Wheelie takes his chance and charges forward. *KABOOSH* The ground rumbles as Galvatron launches his attack upon Grimlock. Wheelie nearly stumbles, but presses onward with weapons in hand. "Autobots, no more clowning around, now's our chance to take them down!" He leaps in the air and launches his assault at Catechism. Combat: Wheelie misses Catechism with his Slingshot attack! Springer says, "I'm not off-line yet Grimlock and I don't intend to be either. Let's give these Decepticons a lesson in Wreckonomics!" Jayson Redfield interjects, "Wreck n' rule!" Yeah, he still wants to be a Wrecker. Decepticon Battletrain evades! Somehow. He doesn't so much evade as actually just jink to the right ever so slightly as the flailing seeker is hurled towards him! As a result, the hapless Decepticon jet bounces off of Astrotrain's armored front end rather than crashing forcefully into something important. This has the unfortunate side effect of the seeker falling to the ground just in front of the triplechanger, who's huge wheels proceeds to roll over his right leg, crushing it into tinfoil. "AUUUUUUGH!" Astrotrain halts with a sudden shower of sparks, reversing back towards the seeker. "What!?" "You ran over my leg!", the seeker accuses, pointing at his mangled limb. "Oh. Sorry bout that." Astrotrain reverses up and proceeds to crush his hundred ton weight over the seeker's other leg. "AUUUUUGH!" "There ya go, now they match again!" With that done, he hurls foward, accelerating as he approaches Springer once more, exploding upwards in another transformation as he flips end-over-end, with sword in hand this time as he comes down at the Autobot wielding his weapon in a two-handed overhead gesture. And this time, he actually intends to use it! "C'mere greenboy, Imma split ya down the middle!" Catechism is having an off day with her whip! She frowns at her whip and shakes it a bit. While she is busy being angry at her whip, she wanders a bit, taking her out of the way of Wheelie's shot. That gets her attention, and she casts out the two-tailed whip at both Wheelie and Scattershot! In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: Catechism strikes Scattershot with her Whiplash Whirlwind Area attack! Combat: Catechism misses Wheelie with her Whiplash Whirlwind Area attack! Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Astrotrain misses Springer with his Zord-Sword attack! Turns out that Scattershot is right, especially given that he just splattered corrosive acid all over Galvatron's frame. "First Grimlock, now YOU, Scattershot," Galvatron snarls as he transforms back into robot mode, and he stomps purposefully towards his new target. Even as the acid continues to burn his armor, Galvatron reaches for Scattershot's throat, his powerful hands attempting to lift him up by the neck and crush. "How does that little song go? Pop goes the weasel?" Astrotrain says, "Razzin frazzin springin Springer!" The artillery cannon's back section snaps apart into two legs, its treads convert to arms, and the main body slides down as GALVATRON rises up before you! Combat: Galvatron strikes Scattershot with his Bare Hands attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Scattershot's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: You are running low on energon! Scattershot gaks! "Running on...empty here...Grim." Grimlock grumbles. "Hnn. ...fall back. Us not 'complishing anythings. Me Grimlock no 'spect him Galvytron be there!" Grimlock grunts, and gets up to his feet- only to see Galvatron raging and beating on Scattershot! But there's not much Grimlock can do about it- and so, he just shakes his head, and, after tapping his radio, sounds the retreat- slinking off to tend to his wounds...but he'll be back. Oh yes. Combat: Grimlock begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Springer, Scattershot, Galvatron, Catechism, Astrotrain, and Wheelie Wheelie says, "Seems we best retreat from slaggin' Decepticreeps." Springer says, "I hate retreating, but if you guys are falling back, then I guess three's company." Scattershot is lifted off of his feet by Galvatron's strength. The Technobot flails his legs, kicking at his enemy's chest and legs, but the blows are weak and getting weaker. Finally he escapes the chokehold by employing one of the tactics he's best at - he cheats! Initiating a transformation, his neck is suddenly retracted right through Galvatron's grasp and there's a battered looking aircraft. It's only there for an instant though, as his engines suddenly throttle up to full power and send Scattershot rocketing up into the sky. Only when he's high above Nightsiege does he add a slightly rotation and level out, the better to tear across the skies. Scattershot transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. Combat: Battlecruiser begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, guys." Somewhere a pack of 17-year-olds wants their robot's sword back. Without the mighty Zord, they're just a bunch of geeks in tights and helmets. Elsewhere, a geek in loose clothing continues to wield the might Springer in battle. Actually, check that. Forget the part about the battle. As the call to retreat from Grimlock pipes into Springer's radio, the Wrecker lets out a frustrated grunt. "Looks like we're not going to have the chance to take this one the distance Astrotrain. Don't be a stranger this time around alright pal?" Taking to the air, the battered Cybertronian Helicopter *WHOPS* away at best possible speed. For all the planning the Autobots had done, it had all been unraveled by a stout, Decepticon defense....at least this time. There would always be a next time. At least until the show was taken off the air. As Wheelie lands from his jump-and-shoot, he instinctively ducks the counter-attack. The Whiplash Whirlwind brushes right over his head, causing him to stagger on all fours. He catches the Dinobot commands, and reverts as he lies down close to the ground. "I shouldn't. Yes I should. Wheelie thinks this labor's not good. We'll be back in the neighborhood!" Exploding upwards into the sky, Springer transform into a mean green, Cybertronian Helicopter! Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Battlecruiser Your eyes fall upon Springer and no surprise here...he's surrounded by a group of femme-bots! "Ladies, ladies, there's no need to get riled up over the mean green machine!" Looking at Galvatron, Springer dawns a small grin, "I'll tell you what, I'll take care of this. You take care of this!" With that, the Autobot tosses Galvatron a box. Once its opened, a shiny new +NOM is revealed. As Springer walks away with his arms around the Autobot beauties, he calls out, "Thanks for the great RP!" With a silent shift and a bented crouch, Wheelie's head hides in its segmented pouch. One arm slams shut to become the door, as the other eases tires to the floor. As the hand twists and disappears, the chestplate turns to window tints and mirrors. Sections of the car cohesively come to meet, as the rest of the vehicle forms from the feet. Combat: Cybertronic Car begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Helicopter and Battlecruiser Scattershot soars upwards to the Sky above Nightsiege. Scattershot has left. Galvatron releases Scattershot, then, strangely, he permits the Autobots to leave without any parting shots. "Flee, you fools! Flee! Hahaha!" Galvatron gloats as his foes depart. He turns away and begins to walk back to the fortress, waving a hand at the devastation around him. "Clean this up," he snaps at everyone, but not at anyone in particular. "I must consider the next phase of our strategy." In truth, however, Galvatron is headed right for his personal quarters, where he will collapse on the floor soon after closing the door behind him. Astrotrain's sword winds up stuck into the ground as he missed his target, the solid *WHUNK* issuing out as the blade bites deeply into the tarmac. Grunting, he pulls on the handle, trying to work it free, and no doubt giving Springer his opening to get clear. "Oi..OI! HEY! Git back here, I ain't even warmed up yet!" Indeed Astrotrain is battered from the successive hits he took, but he looks quite ready to go it for quite a bit more. Apparently the Decepticons have been sturdying him up as of lately. He lets go of the sword blade and fistshakes after the cybertronian helicopter, but by then, Springer is already getting clear and linking up with his pals, making pursuit in his shuttle form not an advisable course of action for Astrotrain. Not if he wants to avoid being blown to pieces by multiple opponents. "Ahhh fine, g'wan, get outta here so's I can kick yer tail again!" Snorting, he proceeds to grab onto the sword with both hands again, grunting as he struggles to pull it free... ...which it does with a heavy *SHRUNK!* sound. Unfortunately, he loses his grip on the handle as he stumbles backwards, landing on his aftplate as the weapon spins end over end before coming to land in a new resting spot, that being right through the left shoulder of the crippled seeker from earlier. "...AUUUUGH! MY LEGS! My ARM! OH THE INHUMANITY!" "Oh quit yer bellyachin..." Astrotrain growls, rubbing his head as he gets to his feet and pulls out a canned energon beverage from...somewhere, popping the top and taking a quick drink of the contents. Catechism watches the Autobots run away and whoops in delight! Then, she hears that she has to do clean up duty, and he expression of glee fades. "Nuts." She looks around, hands on her hips, and she mutters, "I'm going to need a bucket." She tromps off to get just that.